Dont Stand Near a Dunk Ninja
by foxres
Summary: when sasuke gets drunk at a party things get complicated and sakura needs to find a way to tell sasuke he is going to be a father but things dont always work out how you want it to. rated M for lemons
1. chapter 1

**Woot new story! but this chapter will be a little short.**

**Also if anything you people want to see in this story say so because I tend to run of ideas**

**lets get down to the warnings shall we :D**

**there WILL be lemons**

**there will be BAD spelling and grammar**

**there will be a slight rape scene in later chapters**

**they may be off character a bit but ill try and keep it true ;)**

**drug and alcohol (not that any of you cares) **

**Ages:**

**Sakura 17**

**Sasuke 19**

**Naruto 18**

**ino 17**

**Hinata 16**

**alright story time :3**

__chapter 1: make out session__

one month before

Sakura was on her way to narutos house to help the poor guy with his studying. Naruto never could get most of his chakra right but as soon as she went up to the door she could hear loud music. She walked in without knocking like she usually did. She looked down on the floor and saw a bear can graveyard. As she looked around to asses the damage she found that narutos was laying on the floor, Gaara was on the kitchen table, and to her surprise Sasuke was on the couch. Sakura then crept over to the couch to get a better look at him.

"sakura... what are you doing. Sasuke was giving her a blank stare that he has quite often.

"nothing" and then she tried to run out of the house but Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could.

"Hn I don't believe you" then he yanked on her arm and pulled her into his arms. Sakura could barely breath from the strong smell of alcohol.

"you know what your a lot bigger than you used to be...)

did you just call me fat!" Sakura now looked pissed.

"Hn I was talking about these" Sasuke reached his hands up and grabbed Sakuras breasts and began to quickly massage them.

"Sa... Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Hn" Sakura was scared and utterly delighted at the same time but the one word he said made her uneasy. But then Sakura got utterly shocked and horrified as Sasuke slowly reached his hand under her pink dress. His finger where toying with the lacy fabric then soon after he found his way under. He began by rubbing one finger caressing the soft tissue. Sakura moaned in pleasure as he played with her clit. Sakura felt like she was going crazy. She moaned slightly louder when he put two fingers inside her. He moved his fingers back and forth until Sakura moved his hands away from her and got down on her hands and knees then removed his pants and then his shirt leaving him only in his boxers.

"you must be pretty eager Sakura" Sakura blushed when he said this because she was alone (well the only 2 that didn't pass out) with her childhood sweet heart.

'maby a little " then Sakura went back to what she had in mind. She slowly reached for his boxers and began caressing the hard lump between his legs.

"thats not fair Sakura I shouldn't be the only one in their under where. Sasuke reached for her dress and yanked it off of her. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra strap then layed her down on his bed and began to pull his sex out of his boxers. Sakuras eyes widened when she saw how big "it" was

_inner Sakura "oh my god that things going to snap me in half_

"suck on it" Sakura did not want to do what he asked (more like commanded) but she was going to anyway.

Sakura began to wrap her tong around Sasukes monster cock. She licked the head of it and tried to stick it in her mouth, unfortunately she didn't get to far with her tiny mouth. To make up for not being able to even get her mouth even half way on his cock she stroked his dick with both hands. Sasuke decided that he wanted to do something else so he picked up Sakura and walked down the hall to his room. As he layed her on the bed he saw that she still had her pink panties on. Sakura sqwermed and he slowly scooted her down so her legs where handing off the bed. He slipped her panties off reaviling her hot little bright red hole. Sasuke seized the opportunity and spread her dangling legs apart. Sakura moaned in pleasure as she felt his hot tongue licking and biting her. She placed her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his soft blue black hair.

Sasuke got up and scooted her back to the front of the bed. He fully took off his boxers and placed Sakuras legs on his shoulders. He aligned himself with her small hot hole. He began to tease her by gently rubbing on her opening with the tip then began to push himself into her. Sakuras hands began to slide up his chest and around his neck and as Sasuke shoved his manhood all the way in she hooked her nails in his back making him bleed.

"so you still are... was a virgin." Sakura nodded as a tear came out of her eyes because of the pain. He was so big and she was tiny so it would take her wile to get used to it. Sasuke just sat there for a moment letting her get used to his size.

"y..y...you can move now" Sasuke went as slow as he could because judging by the tone in her voice she was still in a small amount of pain. Sakura loosed her grip on Sasukes back and layed them down on his bed. Sasuke bent down and began to suck on her neck to leave a mark. His hands where playing with Sakuras breasts and he went from sucking on her nipples. Sasuke started to quicken his pace and earned a moan from Sakura. He placed his hands around her waist and went even deeper into her. Sakura leaned into im more and arched her back wile she griped the sheets with her hands. Sasuke pumped even harder and faster making Sakura scream with pleasure. Sasuke felt her walls tighten and pumped as hard as he could without hurting her. Sasuke groaned as he came inside her then rolled over onto the oposit side of the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Sakura decided that Sasuke was a VERRY horny drunk.

Pres ant time:

" OH MY GOD" Sakuras scream from the bathroom proved Inos suspicion.


	2. chapter 2

**Alrighty lets get this show on the road**

**I somehow felt that I used the word began and then a bit to much in the last chapter so I will try and make sure I don't over use them again, also im working on two stories at the moment so it might take me longer to update then normal (like one update a week or a little sooner).**

**Ty bella0159, ImaFREAK, and ladyghost92 for the first reviews **

**

* * *

**

xXx_**Chapter two: Little Pink +_xXx**

**20 days ago.**

Sakura was on her way to the hospital to start her new position as an actual doctor that Tsunade gave her when she noticed that Sasuke was sitting on the bench that he left her on when she was twelve. She hadn't seen him since the night he got drunk and wondered why he even did it to begin with, so she decided to make her way toward him.

"G-Good morning Sasuke." she sat down next to him as a small blush creaped up her face.

"Hn" Sasuke just turned his head in the other direction.

"so uh how has your day been going..." she was desperately trying to make a conversation.

"is was ok until you walked up" Sakura frowned a little and the blush she had was slowly disappearing.

"oh... I see" Sasuke was still his cold hearted self after all.

"if you think what I did a few weeks ago meant anything your wrong so stop being so annoying" Sakura felt as if she was stabbed in the heart.

"Oh …..ok" Sakura got up and walked as fast as she could to the hospital wile hot tears started stinging her eyes.

_Inner Sakura: how could I have been so stupid to think that it meant something to him. Im still the annoying Sakura to him and nothing more. _

Sakura started running as fast as she could not even looking where she was going. The tears in her eyes got bigger and bigger as she ran. She suddenly felt a firm grip on her arm and was yanked back as a runaway pack of horses with the reins still on them sped by.

"Sakura I really think you need to watch where you are going" she turned around and looked at Sai who looked a lot like Sasuke and she cried even harder. Sai got the what the hell am I supposed to do look on his face and looked around to find some assistance.

"Sai what have you done now" Kiba walked up out of nowhere to Sai with a stern look on his face. Akamaru sprang into action as he licked Sakuras hand and let his tail wag furiously.

"i didn't do anything..." Sai tried to defend himself. Sakura dropped down to her knees with her hands covering her face and cried some more.

"aw whats wrong Sakura" Kiba knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"i-its no-nothing re-really im ju-just upse-upset."

"well that's a little obvious Sakura" Kiba patted her back some more.

"i-i have t-to go t-to wor-work" Sakura got up and ran again before the two boys caught her again. As soon as she reached the hospitals front doors she found that Naruto was there waiting and she tried to wipe away the tears and act calm because who knows what he would do if he found out.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto had just got back from a mission and wondered what happened.

"Hinata got her leg broken on the mission, so im here to make sure she gets j

home safely." Naruto made a big goofy smile and pointed at himself.

"how bad was it" now Sakura was worried.

"it was pretty bad she had to have surgery to but the bones back in place." Sakura got a worried look on her face and wondered what exactly happened on their mission. Naruto looked into the glass hospital doors and watched as a nurse wheeled Hinata out of the hospital and up to Naruto. She had bandages on her left leg and a large number of buses everywhere else.

"hello Sakura" Hinata smiled at her but she could tell that she was in pain...

**The day before yesterday...**

Sakura had been getting extremely worried lately because her period was late... really late and she had started to become sick sometimes. She didn't want to go and see Tsunade just in case I wasn't because she was actually just sick. She had to go to somebody she trusted and who may have a spare pregnancy test laying around...Ino was the first person that came to mind. She was going to go to Inos house after work to see if ino could help her. She wanted to leave so she did the stacks of paperwork as fast ans humanly possible. The faster she got done the faster she could leave. She had already seen all her patients today and now all that was left was the paperwork. Sh was already half way done when she herd her name over the intercom.

"Miss Sakura please report to room number D28 for emergency again please report to D28."

she got out from behind her desk and began running to the room that the emergency call stated. She ran up several flights of stairs before she reached D hall. Room number D28 was at the end of the hall so she continued sprinting down the hall. She reached her destination and flung open the door. There was a pregnant woman laying on the bed with blood coming out from between her legs. The woman looked utterly terrified.. the nurses where hooking her up to an IV wile Sakura was using a ultra sound to see what the damage is... Sakura fround as she saw a dead fetus. She hated having to tell a mother that they lost their baby. She turned around and looked at the woman they finally was able to put her under. She took the woman's chart from the front of the bed and wrote in the chart... miscarriage. She put the chart back on the end of the bed and looked at the nurses.

"be sure to tell her when she wakes up" Sakura then turned away and made her way to Inos house.

**Present time...**

Sakura stared at the little pink plus that showed up on the pregnancy test. She felt like time was standing still. Like mother nature herself was out to get her and nothing ever went her way. There was a soft tap in the door and ino walked into the bathroom.

"what does it say?" ino knew full and well what it was she just wanted Sakura to say it out loud. She watched her friend look down on the test a second time then look up again with tears in her eyes.

"its positive" Sakura looked as if someone had painted her white.

"whose the father" Sakura jumped up and what little color left in her face was completely gone.

"my god Sakura you look as if a murderer is after you" ino eyed her suspiciously.

"S-Sasuke" ino looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh god don't tell me that Sasuke is the father" Sakura nodded her head.

* * *

**Oh no whats gonna happen now :P **

**be sure to review **

**TTFN **


	3. chapter 3

Alrighty a new chapter :3 yaaay

im getting bored so imma throw some new stuffs in to make it interesting unfortunately imma throw in in ya face so I don't have to take 3 chapters to get there :)

_**Chapter 3: what do we do now_**

Sasuke had somehow been convinced by Naruto to eat lunch with him , ino, Sakura (Sakura REALLY did not want to go but he really did not care), and Sai (who he hated), but all Ino did was glare at him.

"wow ino whats wrong with you, did teme do something to ya?" Naruto looked amused, )he sure as hell would be pissed as well if he knew what happened)

"he can burn in fucking hell" Naruto herd what she muttered under her breath.

"so uh I heir that some one on one of our teams is pregnant" Sai was trying to make a conversation but as we all know... he sucks at it. Sakura choked on her drink about the same time Ino slapped Sai and Naruto looked well like Naruto tends to look when big things happened.

"hehe Im sure its just a rumor... right Sakura" ino said trying to cover up the tracks. Sakura nodded her head but looked like she was about to faint.

"well actually her friend told me herself" Sai smiled and Sakura pretty much lit on fire and looked at Ino who shook her head as fast a she could.

"Tenten said that Hinata was" Sai again smiled.

"WHAT!" everyone but Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of their seat.

"i warned you dope" hypocritical Sasuke wisperd. Naruto was looking extremely pale.

"NARUTO HOW COULD YOU YPU JACK ASS" Sakura was no longer looking sickly.

"I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!...please don't kill me" Naruto hid under the table with his hands on his head. Sakura had picked up a chair and was about to throw it at Naruto (and Sasuke who she was really aiming for she just wouldn't admit it... hey shes pissed at him give the girl a break)

"NO HEAVY LIFTING SAKUR..." ino stopped in mid sentence and looked at her.

Sakura dropped the chair and ran the other direction towards the bathrooms.

"Sa...Sakura?" Naruto looked confused. Ino turned around and ran after her. She walked into the bathroom to find Sakura sitting next to the toilet.

"did ya throw up?" Sakura nodded her head.

"when are you going to tell him?" Sakura slowly turned her head and looked at Ino.

" I cant tell him... who knows what he would do" Sakuras eyes turned slightly red.

"oh don't worry it will be alright" Ino scooted closer to her and hugged her.

"no it wont I don't know what im going to do... sooner or later hes going to find out and who knows what he will do... he may even try to kill me. Sakura burst into tears and hugged into as tight as she could.

"oh he wont do that for one I would be after his ass if he tried and two think of what Naruto would do" Sakura let out a weak laugh as she thought of all the different things Naruto may do to Sasuke if he actually did try to get rid of her.

"Naruto does have have an interesting way of revenge after all" Sakura let out a small laugh again when she thought of Kiba tied to a tree in a dress after he upset Hinata. There was a slight tap on the door.

"are you ok Sakura?" Naruto sounded worried. Sakura got up and walked out of the bathroom with ino. Naruto looked worried but smiled when they came out.

"im sorry Naruto im going to have to leave im feeling a little sick" Naruto put his hand on her forehead.

"You are kinda hot I guess... that just mean ill have to check on you later" Naruto smiled and patted Sakura on the head.

"ok... bye Naruto." then Ino led Sakura out of the restraunt.

_Inner Naruto: man Sakura sure is acting weird lately and teme has been even colder to her than usual. I sure hope he didn't to anything to hurt her... come to think of it Ino was giving Sasuke death glares when she saw him..._

Naruto turned around and decided he would harass Sasuke until he told him whats going on...

After all the commotion of the restraunt died down and Sakura was safely home Sakura sat down on her pink plushy bear chair and watched TV She loved this chair because it always felt like she was sitting in someones arms rather than a chair so she leaned back and placed her head on the shoulder of the bear part of the chair as she gently closed her eyes she suddenly herd the cry of a baby come from the TV As she opened them again she could see a mother gently rocking her baby to sleep. Sakura watched as the tiny person fought the sleep that was coming over it. Sakura lifted her hand and started to rub her still mostly flat stomach. She had gained a small amount of roundness to her but even with her cloths off no one would be able to tell.

Sakura needed a way to relax so she removed herself from the bear chair and made her way to the bathroom. She picked her favorite bubble bath from her large collection of different scented sop's and body washes and turned on the water. She pored a small amount into the water and watched the surface foam. She slipped into the tub and leaned her head back as the warm relaxing scented water rose. She again placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

_Inner Sakura: you don't need a father... you will become a great ninja some day whether you have one or not. You will have me to care for you and love you and if you really need a male figure in your life am sure Naruto will be there. After all he may just turn out to be the Hokage. You may even have someone your age to play with... poor Hinata shes so shy I wonder how Naruto even got her do do that with him. He must be pretty convincing..._

Sakura herd a rap at the door. She was going to ignore it but the second time was more persistent. She got out of the tub and put on her bathrobe. She opened the door to find Hinata standing at the door her eyes wide with fear and tears pouring down her face.

"oh god Hinata what happened..." Sakura wondered if Naruto had something to do with it but decided against it.

"m-my parents kicked me out..." Sakuras eyes widened

"why!" she couldn't think of a reason.

"because I... because..." Sakura cut her off

"because your pregnant?" Sakura had a pretty good idea. Hinatas eyes widened at the fact that Sakura already knew what was going on.

"Sai told us..."

"us?"

"ya me, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke..."

"oh no... Naruto knows now!" Hinata looked pale.

"ya but its alright at least you better off than I am..." Hinata looked confused.

"what do you mean...?"

"im also pregnant... except for its Sasukes." Hinata had the most shocked face Sakura had ever seen.

"im... so sorry..." Hinata started to cry

"woh hey there its my problem not yours you don't need to cry." Sakura patted Hinatas back.

"im so sorry im here crying to you and your in even worse trouble." Hinata continued to cry and Sakura just sat there... confused.

"how about you just come in..." Sakura opened the door a little wider and Hinata walked in.

"um... Sakura... your bathrobe is open..." Hinata pointed at the gaping hole in Sakuras bathrobe (that she completely forgot she had on). Sakura looked down and blushed.

"oops... hehe... my bad" and with that she rushed out of the living room and back into the bathroom with the aura of embarrassment filling the air...

**And in the world of Sasuke land...**

Sasuke was quietly sitting on narutos couch watching the knuckle head ninja... well flip out to say the least. Naruto walked around in small circles mumbling to himself.

_Inner Sasuke: this is so damn annoying why the fuck do I have to sit here and listen to his fucking whining and moaning its not like I got someone pregnant so why the hell do I have to be here..._

"I GOT IT!" Naruto pretty much had a light bulb over his head.

"Hn?"

"come on teme lets go ask Sakura what to do... maby she can help me" Naruto had on one of his bright smiles.

"no way in hell am I going to Sakuras" Sasuke became extra cold.

"eh it will be fine come on teme" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and started out the door,

"no Naruto!... hey let go... IM NOT LEAVING DAMIT!... LEMMEGO! …... IM...NOT...GOING...TO...SAKURAS... NARUT ARE YOU LISTENING!" unfortunately Naruto did not listen to a word Sasuke said and continued dragging him to Sakuras house...

**Now back to Sakura land...**

Sakura had let Hinata borrow her tub to take her own relaxing bubble bath wile she sat in her bear chair she loved so much. She was actually slightly relived that she was not the only one in this sort of situation. As soon as Hinata had finished her bath the two sat and watched TV together. Suddenly Sakuras door burst open and Naruto was in the doorway.

"Hey Sakura I have something to ask..." Naruto spotted Hinata. Hinata turned and ran but Naruto was right on her heels. The two soon became out of sight and Sakura went to close the door wile she mumbled under her breath...

"at least you have Naruto who wouldn't dare of hurting you... but I have Sasukes baby and who knows what he would so if he found out..."

to bad Sakura dident know that Sasuke was right outside the door...

**Oooooh whats gonna happen now Sakura pulled a no no :P**

**I know this chapter was a little rushed but its all good**

**review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omygosh :D I have never gotten this many reviews (no duh dipshit this is the first story you have written that was actually good psh)**

**oh and btw I have something planned but I really don't know how i'm gonna get there so there may be a tad bit of cheezyness along the way :P**

*****no longer spelled horribly wrong *****

* * *

_**_Chapter 4: Father Figure?_**

Sasuke stayed next to the door the pink haired ninja had just closed. His mind was racing with the words he herd come out of Sakuras mouth over and over again. The more he thought about it the more confused he got. He felt something... but he did not know what. He had only recently been drug back to the village by Naruto and that mother fucking look alike Sai, so he still had countless ambu watching his every move... was he scared? no that wasn't it... then what was he feeling.

"so your not mad at me Naruto-kun" Sasuke turned and looked at Hinata and Naruto making there way back to Sakuras.

"you just now ran off how could you have resolved that that quickly" Sasuke said this in an extra pissy way even though he wasn't quite sure yet whether he was pissed or not.

"teme we have been gone for thirty minutes" Naruto looked Sasuke in the face.

"teme your really pale... more than normal are you ok.?"

"I'm fucking fine so leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke turned and ran as fast as he could... had he REALLY been standing there for thirty minutes. Sasuke stopped running and stood there staring. He decided how he felt. He was pissed and it was all her fucking fault SHE let him do it and SHE got pregnant and it had nothing at all to do with him... nothing!

"what are you doing here" he turned around and looked for the person who interrupted his thoughts to find Ino still with the same glare she had this morning.

"and what do you want bitch i'm already in a bad mood" seconds after he said that he regretted it because Ino whipped around and gave him one hell of a nose bleed with her fist.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SONOFABITCH!" Ino threw herself at Sasuke as his ass connected with the hard ground. Sasuke was still stunned from the last blow that he in no way of the sort was expecting so he expected the knee that found its way between his legs even less. Ino jumped back up and watched as Sasuke was curled into a ball wile holding his... well balls and to put insult to injury Ino spat on him and walked away. Sasuke who was still trying to process what just happened to him continued to lye on the ground shocked. Actually he was still trying to process what happened the entire day... well that and his crotch hurt so much he didn't even _want _to stand up... his bad day... worse. Then as if even mother nature herself was out to get him it began... to rain... Sasukes conclusion to everything was officially: upset one woman you upset them all...ALL! EVEN FRIGGEN MOTHER NATURE!

Sasuke rolled over cursing himself for not fighting till the death when Naruto and Sai brought him back. He unknowingly stayed like that for over an hour looking up at the falling rain witch to him was extremely un Sasuke like.

"s...s...sasuke...?" thinking that his curse was going to somehow worsen hr turns his head to see Sakura squatted beside him holding a pink umbrella along with Naruto and Hinata under a gray one. Sasuke could see that she was slightly scared to be this close to him witch is something he would under normal circumstances be delighted to see... but under the not so normal anymore circumstances it pissed him off. So yes the raven haired boy had finally cracked... but insted of the blood lusting psychotic masochist he expected to be when that happened he was a blundering idiot who was lying on the pavement cursed by all women. He had overloaded like an over heated computer and crashed.

"teme? Hey dude you ok in there?" he opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar location with a warm rag on his forehead and a blanked thrown across him and was his head on something pink and plushy? He looked up to see a pink bear but decided he had gone insane and closed his eyes again.

"Well? What do you think Tsunade?" he was hearing voices now to huh terrific

"well hes sick but I expected that" what I did not expect was he went down that easy so I think some stress may be with it."

"but teme is always stressed"

"i know that's why i'm so worried"

"maybe I shouldn't have hit him...i forgot I had a poison herb in my hand"

"i really don't think a bloody nose would put him down Ino... wait poison herb?"

"oh... ya I wanted some rock Lee repellent guess it put him out... hey Sakura you ok?"

"oh... um ya i'm just a little... did we absolutely have to bring him to my house..."

"i thought you would be excited to have Sasuke-teme in your house Sakura?" when where the dam voices going to stop!

"well hes going to have to say here until he wakes up Sakura... here Naruto help me get him to take this open his mouth." Sasuke felt a warm disgusting liquid pour into his mouth but he obediently swallowed

"he may act a little funny when he wakes up tho so be careful with him Sakura and notify me when he wakes up this may be my only chance to get something out of him"

"w-wait! You drugged him!" the voices seemed to get more and more distant and Sasuke felt like his body was getting heavier

"yes and the drugs wont were off for a few...make him weaker...sakura...sick...four day...care of him... hallucinate..."sasuke had finally drifted off to sleep.

"what exactly did you do to Sasuke" Sakura was curious to what her teacher was doing.

"what I gave him was technically truth serum but getting some one to take is is a hassle... and I did add some fever reducer to it sense he is actually sick after all but anyway he is going to be out for at least four days because its not perfected but he may wake up once or twice but will go right back to sleep and if he does wake up don't let him stand... he'll hurt himself but after the drug toys with his body it will make it to where he answers everything truthfully so I can find out who else intended to destroy the village oh and Sakura..."

"yes Tsunade?"

"after about the fourth day it will make him pretty sick because his body will try to get rid of it so he may be here around a week or more"

"what! he cant stay here that long..."

"Sakura I don't know whats gotten into you lately but your my best medic nin so your the only one he can safely stay with"

"... alright Tsunade"

"good now everybody leave Sakura in peace" as everybody left Sakuras house she looked down on the sleeping body next to her favorite chair. She sat in her bear chair and looked at him un easy.

_Inner Sakura: oh what am I going to do now why me... but he does look sorta sweet wile hes asleep..._

Sasuke coughed and turned his head letting the rag slip off his forehead. She reached for it but stopped when Sasuke coughed again ans placed her hand on his extremity hot forehead. She got down next to him and peeled off the blankets to find his cloths where still soaking wet. She wondered why she hadn't taken them off of him in the first place. She began to slip his wet black shirt exposing a rather large scar across his chest. She looked at it. Why hadn't she seen that scar before after all she had seen him completely naked... but it was also pretty dark so it must have slipped past her. She continued to peel off his shirt until she successfully had it off.

"man this is soaked..." she put down the shirt and looked at the rest of his clothing witch was equally wet.

"well might as well get this over with." she started working at the buttons on his pants. She made note of how high his fever had really gotten and told herself she better check on him often. After most his wet clothing was removed (besides his boxers) she took the washcloth and ran cold water over it then walked back to the large sleeping body and placed it onto his forehead. Sakura then got up and walked towards the cabinet she placed the blankets in and took out a dry one to cover Sasuke up with and walked back toward him. She slipped the fresh blanket over his body and looked at him. She nervously began toying with his wet hair.

"s...saku...ra" she jerked her hand back when he feverishly said her name. She began to get up an run to another room.

"i...i'm...sorry" Sakura paused and looked at Sasuke.

"is he.. still asleep?" she slowly crept back to the sleeping body and poked him with her toe like he was a dead body or something... Sakura felt relived when nothing happened and sat back down next to him wondering what he could have said sorry for because she doubted it was because of what happened between them both. She layed down next to him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**And in the land of Naruto...**

"i'm so relieved that your not mad at me" Hinata smiled at the orange ninja.

"Hinata of corse i'm not mad why would I be who do think I am... Sasuke?" Hinata frowned.

"sasuke is in his own little situation anyway" Hinata shook her head

"i know right that was kinda mean of grandma lady to do that to him" Hinata looked him in the eyes

"thats not what i'm talking about... Naruto if I tell you this can you swear you wont tell a soul"

"ya sure... did something bad happen?" Naruto looked at Hinata

"remember when you had that party ya know and you all drank a ton and most of you where like passed out...and then you came to my house with a hangover?"

"ya what of it" Naruto had Narutos cute little confuzzeld face on.

"i... I think that's when... was Sasuke there?" Naruto nodded his head.

"ya me and him kinda went at it to see who would last the longest... Hinata whats going on did something happen with Sasuke?" Naruto took hinatas hand and looked at her.

"well sa.. Sakura... and Sasuke... well she... never mind its nothing" Naruto looked at her concerned and Hinata shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"w...would you like something to eat... I can.. um I can make you something" Naruto laughed.

"i really don'tt think your going to find anything other than ramen in my cabinets but I would love for you to make me something sometime" Naruto smiled at her brightly and Hinata blushed. Naruto still wanted to know what Hinata was trying to tell him but he forgot about it for the moment. He walked up to her and put his arms around her and laughed at he felt her hold her breath.


	5. mwahahaha clif hanger 3

**YAY no hostage anymore woot :3 (now remember if I feel I don't have enough reviews I may hold it hostage again.) and wow sorry bout the last chapter my comp did not want to spell check it for some odd reason but anyway I fixed it now :3.**

**and this does not really count as a chapter its more of a set up for the next one :3 witch I will most likely post today. **

Sakura stared at the well completely stoned boy laughing on her carpet... LAUGHING! Sakura desperately wanted to ask what exactly Ino had in mind for her _Rock lee repellant. _He had been laughing for over a fucking hour. _Sasuke _doesn't laugh, yet here he was stoned as shit laughing.

"hey... hey Sakura guess what" Sasuke asked for like the billionth time.

"what Sasuke" Sakura answered for the billionth time.

"puppies" Sasuke cracked up laughing and Sakura rolled her eyes and thought of just taking a frying pan and smacking him in the head with it. She got up and looked around the room for SOMETHING that could preoccupy the extremely annoying Sasuke that she NEVER EVER wants to see again. She preferred the fuck the world Sasuke much better.

"i see your having a hard time with him" Ino stepped threw the door. Sakura turned around wanting to kill the blond woman that caused this much trouble.

"hard time does nit even begin to describe whats going on here Ino, what the fuck was in your hand." Sakura was ready to tie up Sasuke and throw him in the closet.

"heh don't worry Sakura this part only lasts like four or five hours." Sakura began searching for rope.

"Ino five hours with this guy and i'm going to be trying to hang him." Sakura pointed at the laughing creature on the floor.

"don't worry Sakura that crap Tsunade gave him will kick in in a few hours and trust me by the way she described it to me he WONT be laughing." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"and whats going to happen then" she sounded almost accusing.

"you'll see" Ino evilly smiled.

**Alright now that the set up is well... set up I will begin the next xhapter :3 don't know where it may go but that's the beauty of it all**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can you say yay for writers block :3 so anyway ya ive been neglectful and btw you don't get a new chapter after this unless I have over 26 reviews :3**

**

* * *

**

**_xxx_questions and booty darts_xxx_**

Sasuke woke up feeling as if he had just smoked WAY to much weed and still feeling a tad bit pissed off at himself for acting like a child who had tried to impersonate Hammy after he drank that energy drink off of over the hedge. He also felt stupid after he little battle within himself on wether or not mother nature hated him... and man did he have the munchies. The door in front of him opened and Ino pig and Tsunade stepped inside the small concrete room he was in.

"so how are you feeling Sasuke?" Tsunade poked him with her finger.

"shut up you fat old cow" ino backed up and Sasuke immediately regretted what her said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BOY!" Tsunade lifted Sasuke up by the collar of the orange shirt he had on... why the fuck was he wearing Narutos orange shirt...and pants... Tsunade flung him across the room and he bashed into the wall. Still feeling extremely... stoned to say the least it took him a wile to get up. Unfortunately the moment he got up Tsunade had him pinned to the wall with one arm twisted behind his back. He winced slightly and tried to free himself but it was hard to even think strait let alone fight back.

"FUCK I'M SORRY... but your still a fat old cow" Sasuke could not belive that at a time when he sure as hell wanted to lie he couldn't manage to say anything besides what was on his mind. Tsunade hissed under her breath and threw the large raven haired boy on the ground and hearing a small crack figured the had broken his arm but thought the fucker dam well deserved it. Sasuke made a small wimpering sound and rolled over wile holding his arm.

"lady Hokage please remember your little drug you gave him the day before yesterday." ino was laughing on the inside but felt slightly sorry for Sasuke who was laying on the ground holding his swelling arm.

"oh... well yes I um... I forgot about that" tsunade cleared he throat and sat in the chair in the corner of the room trying to hide her embarrassment and rage.

"now then Sasuke i'm going to ask you a few questions about you and your little escapade" ino kept her voice smooth and calm. "first off did your brother plan the downfall of the village."

"no..." the word just slipped out of Sasukes mouth so easily.

"was it you?"

"madera may have helped put the idea in my head" since Sasuke was still facing the wall ino didn't see the shock on his face from how easyly the drug took over his ability to lie.

"why did you go with it."

"my brother"

"your brother what" Sasuke tried staying silent and ino went on knowing it was a touchy subject.

"lets move on to orochimaru... we here he was quite the pedophile is that true."

"yes"

"little girls or little boys we had a slight problem with both disapearing"

"he really didnt care"

"did he ever try anything on …. you?" Sasukes shudder was enough of an answer for her. She had looked into the cases herself and found that all of orochimarus little henchmen and or people he used where rapped by him or someone else. She knew that Sasuke was probably no different. Ino glanced over at Tsunade who looked sick to her stomach thinking of all the things her former team mate may have done to children.

"i have a few more questions, they really don't have anything to do with anything but i'm going to ask anyway" Tsunade looked at her questionably.

"did you actually hate the village."

"..."

"answer me Sasuke"

"sometimes" ino was pleased with his answer. That meant he had some hope of getting away with his crimes and for Sakuras sake he better.

"and did you like what happened after you killed your brother Sasuke..."

"why do you want to know you fucking cunt" Sasuke hissed at her. She now knew she was walking on thin ice but she had to know.

"answer the question or you wont like what may happen to you Sasuke." Ino waited for the boy to answer her.

Sasuke shot up and jumped at her without the use of his broken arm. She twisted and pulled a needle put her pocket. Like lightning Tsunade already had him pinned to the ground. She fought to keep him down only to have him knee her in the stomach and make his way to the door and flung it open. He ran outside stumbling over his own feet. He hit the ground with a thud. He struggled to get up then flew down the hall and crashed into a nurse and fell on his face again. He had decided that whatever they shoved down him (it was Inos rock lee repellent) it was causing his balance and or judgment to completely go haywire and he most likely looked like an idiot. He got up off the ground again and ran again. Just as he was about to make it threw the front door Sakura opened it and he then crashed into her causing them both to tumble out of the building and into Sai and Naruto who where walking behind her. The four crash landed in a heap in the middle of the street with Sasuke at the bottom followed by Sakura, Naruto, and then Sai. Ino and tsunade burst threw the door only to watch the comical scene unfold and laugh at the heap of teens who where yelling at each other pining jugement at whoever was on top of them.

"SAI GET YOUR DICK OUT OF MY FACE!"

"why i'm sorry Naruto but at least I have one"

"I DO TO AND IM SURE ITS BIGGER THAN YOURS"

"NARUTO YOU DIPSHIT YOUR _ASS_ IS IN _MY _FACE!"

"what the fuck!... Sasuke why are you here"

"NAAAARUUUUTOOOOO!"

"AHHH s..sorry Sakura-chan please... AH... SORRYYYY!

"my my ugly you may want to calm down..."

"SAI!"

"you missed me ugly"

"...squish?"

"AH Sasuke thats my boobs!"

"oh so you actually have those ugly?"

"SAI!"

"SAI GET OFF!"

"alright dickless"

"SAKURA GET OF MY ARM!"

" I cant Sasuke!" finally getting the hint Sai peeled himself off the pile and Naruto soon did the same. Sakura used Naruto to pull herself off the ground but Sasuke stayed. He curled up into a ball cradeling his broken limb and scowling at the three ninjas who where still bickering at each other.

"thats enough!" Tsunade quieted the group. And Sasuke took it as his cue to leave. He again made a break for the front gate only to have Ino pounced on him and shoved the needle she had in his ass.

"did Sasuke just get a booty dart o.0?" Naruto looked at his former team mate begin to slip from consciousness.

"i forgot how wild he can be, I guess he has been playing nice the past few months."

"...HAHAHA TEME GOT A BOOTY DART TEME GOT A BOOTY DART!"

"oh Naruto shut up you've had plenty of them"

"only because Tsunade is an ass I was just playin ." Naruto pouted remembering why she had even requested to have the drug in stock in the first place. Ino plopped down onto the street to catch her breath. Tsunade began to giggle thinking of all the different drugs that have been forced apon Sasuke in the past week and how miserable he will be when he wakes up not to mention he jack up his arm far worse than it would have been if he had just stayed in that room like a good boy. She strolled casualy up to him and without even the slightest gentleness examined Sasukes arm. She knew that if anything she had only cracked the bone but now he might even need surgery.

"alright ino help me get him up so we can get an X ray on this arm." ino got up a gain and wrapped one arm around Sasuke lifting him up off the ground but not without effort. Tsunade made a shooing motion at the teens and they turned and walked the other way.

"what do you supose went on Sakura?" Naruto was thinking of all the different things Sasuke could have done to deserve a needle in his ass.

"i have no idea who knows." Sakura placed a hand on her stomach and winced.

"oh sorry Sakura did I hurt you?" Naruto looked worried but fortunately for Sakura he had no idea what he could have done if he put any more pressure on her stomach then he had.

"nah i'm ok... say hows Hinata doing" Sakura smiled a bit knowing Hinata was in good hands.

"shes great shes coming out of her shell a bit... I mean the only time she ever told me her true feelings was when she said she loved me wile the village was being destroyed... but now shes telling me things a lot more often." Naruto flashed his famous smile.

"im surprised your tiny dick was even able do do the job dickless" Sai also flashed his famous smile.

"ALRIGHT SAI THATS IT WIP IT OUT RIGHT HERE AND NOW WE'LL SEE WHO HAD NO DICK!" Naruto practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"NONONO we will have none of that you two" Sakura snatched them both by the ears and continued walking.

**And in Sasuke land...**

Tsunade held up the X ray of Sasukes arm that was cracked in about 5 placed and snapped in half in two. She guessed most of the damage was done when he found himself under a pile of screaming teens but she wasn't sure. But the few days he was going to have to spend with Sakura now increased to two months.

* * *

**Well well what have we here Sasuke pulled himself out of the frying pan only to fall into the fire**

**review!**


	7. kidnapped

MWAHAHAHA THIS STORY HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED UNTIL I SEE 27 REVEIWS!


	8. Chapter 7

OMG! I had the WORST case of wrighters block with this so if it gets cheasy i'm sorry it just means I have to pass a speed bump even if it means cheezyness is needed.

**_Answer me sakura_**

Sakura was looking up at the ceiling thinking of all the things that might go wrong if Sasuke stayed with her for a wile. Two months was short enough for her to hide any physical evidence but long enough for him to still find out. She cursed Tsunade for not sending him to Narutos. She also took in the fact that he was on pain meds (the good kind :D) so he wouldn't be the normal dreary old Sasuke although nothing could do as much damage to his common sense like Inos "repellent". Fortunately tsunade gave him a hell of a dose of sleeping pills so he would actually SLEEP and by sleep I mean even an air horn in his ear wouldn't wake him up.

**Sasukes POV (ya I switch on you guys a lot :P keeps ya on your toes)**

the ambu drug me to Sakuras house pretty much by my hair. I didn't want to go because who the hell knows what could happen. Not only that but the old bitch was going to force sleeping pills down my thought. I stood at the door and hopped the ambu would just leave so I could get out of this fucking village but of course they where on my ass 24/7 to be sure I don't. I figured it would be best if I just did what they wanted so they would just go away so I knocked on Sakuras door. She slowly opened it and looked up at me then moved out of the door way to let me in but THEN one of the FUCKING ambu kicked me threw the door and I fell over some stupid chair in the shape of a pink bear. If I hadent of had a broken arm I would have fucked his dam face up. The shit head had no fucking idea how pissed I was and to pretty much piss on my life MY ARM WAS IN A FUCKING SLING! that old bitch said I didn't deserve a cast after what I called her and if anything happened Sakura could fix it. So ya my arm hurt A LOT, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone know so I sat up and just leaned against the stupid bear thing.

**Sakuras POV**

the ambu where lucky that Sasuke didnt kill them.

"Sasuke are you alright" I wanted to at least make sure he was ok.

"Hn"

"...are you hungry"

"Hn"

"...are you going to say ANYTHING"

"Hn"

"of course your not"

I gave up on him talking and got down next to him to examine his arm to see if there was any damage. He practically hissed at me and growled warningly. I ignored it and took the sling off to see of anything happened. He hissed under his breath when I took his arm in my hands and I felt where the metal rod they put in his arm was. Tsunade said after the bone healed she was planing on taking it out. I was careful not to bend it. Everything looked ok so I carefully slipped the sling back over his neck and onto his arm.

Earlier that day tsunade came to my house to warn her about the aftermath of the drug she gave him and how it would make him REALLY sick but she didnt know when it would happen.

**Now back to the land of no POVs**

Sasuke sat there glaring at Sakura. She was really pressing her luck with him. His arm hurt but he wasn't going to ask her for the meds that Tsunade gave her to give to him so he was in an extra pissy mood. To Sasukes releaf she began to look for the drugs he wanted so badly but wouldn't ask for and took them without saying a word when she handed them to him. She finally left him alone because there was a loud banging at the door and Naruto rushed in.

"sakura I need to talk to you!" Naruto ran into the house and looked for the pink haired girl.

"why the fuck are you here dope" Sasuke casually said

"SASUKE ILL KILL YOU!" Naruto flew at Sasuke and pulled him up by the collar. "YOU FUCKING DICK WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU..."

"naruto stop!" Sakura hugged the pissed off ninja from the behind trying to calm him down.

"what happened Naruto why are you so mad at Sasuke." Sakura began to pull him into her bedroom and he obediently went with her and slammed the door behind him.

"sakura please don't tell me what I heard from ino is true..." he gripped her by the shoulders and looked ino her eyes.

"w-what did you hear" she stared back into the gentle blue pools.

Naruto began to calmly stroke her cheek as she looked away from him.

"that you where pregnant …... and that shit head out there is the father..." Naruto put both hands on her cheeks and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Narutos gentle complexion eased Sakura.. He sighed and began to guide her to the bed as tears filled her eyes.

"answer me Sakura" he sat her down on the bed.

"Naruto i don't know what i'm going to do" she whispered is a light mousy voice. Naruto wrapped her in his arms and stroked her soft pink hair. he pulled her in closer and whispered light coos into her ear to calm her down.

"don't worry Sakura it will be ok ill protect you you have nothing to worry about everything is going to be ok." he continued to whisper in her ear as she leaned into him.

"but what happens when I start showing hes not stupid he will just put two and two together." she whimpered into his tear soaked orange and black jacket. He pulled her legs up over his and sat her in his lap with her still clinging to him and hiding her face. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth thinking of what he could say. He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She put her arms into the sleeves and pressed herself back into her blond comforter. She wore his jacket all the time when she was upset. Something about Narutos warm orange jacket made her feel better it was like a child holding a stuffed animal for comfort.

"i can say i'm the father..." Sakura looked up at her friend in surprise.

"bu-but Hinata... and I cant... I mean it would...ruin your life." Sakura stuttered

"one i'm sure if Hinata knew what was going on i'm sure she would understand and two thats just a risk i'm willing to take." Sakuras shocked eyes looked into his but no more protest came out of her mouth. She knew it would be easier for her if everyone thought that Naruto was the father and Sasuke wouldn't have a reason for wanting to kill her.

"are...are you sure you would do that." Sakura stared at him.

"yes, Sakura ive always loved you and you know that, ive tried to make the feeling go away for hinatas sake... but I cant and I would still do ANYTHING for you."

"ok..." Sakura leaned into him again.

"now if I where you I would get into the shower or go to bed or something so Sasuke doesn't see you crying." Sakura nodded and got off of Naruto lap. She walked over to the other side and got in it. Naruto rubbed her covered body and got up off the bed. He began to walk to the door only to hear Sakuras soft whimpers. He went back to the bed and slipped under the covers. He decided it best to stay with her until she fell asleep. She snuggled into him and began to drift off. Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open. Each atemmpt was harder than the last and Naruto soon last the war with himself and fell asleep.

**Awwwwz I love writing narusaku fluff. Tiz a hole lot easier than sasusaku!. But of course this is a sasusaku fan fic so he is bound to lose this time. **


	9. im sorry

I am sorry they haven't had any time to work on this I've been stuck in Joplin Missouri and a tornado has devastated my town. And I haven't had any time to work on any of my stories I've found is neat little program for lazy people. All I have to do is speak and it will type it out for me so it's quite a bit easier now. So I'm going to get working on all of them right away. I store is also be quite a bit longer now that I don't have to type as much and also there will be fewer mistakes that I have to correct. You should expect the next chapter in a couple of days. Kind of lost right now because there is so much work to be done my town is a mess. Don't worry I will never just drop the stories. If you will from the bottom of my heart. Speaking to my computer and watching it type it is actually quite fun the program is called e-speaking voice recognition software. It can get kind of annoying sometimes though. I'm loving it! As soon as the Internet comes out I'm going to post this right now I'm trying to see how long they can talk without stopping to let it type I don't think I have touched the keyboard in at least an hour it's great! **All I have to do to change from bold Italics or underlined **_** is say show numbers. **_Even now just clicking it would be easier it's still fun so most of the time I just click it. As soon as I check the Internet I'll be able to continue because I don't know where I left off.


	10. Chapter 8

Okay you guys and start now that I've read from we're I have left off. I'm hoping to get some more reviews from pretty sure I want because I've been a bad kid. and ya... i, not to great at righting this thing... it suxs

_And it will only get worse_

Sasuke stood next to the door listening to what she was saying he was getting extremely pissed off. How dare he say something like that to her. She was his at least that is what he told himself. fuck he was losing control of her quickly. He walked over to the pink bear chair and plopped down in it. He had to think of what he was going to do about the little problem he have at hand. He was trying to choose whether to break down the door or not. Even though he still wasn't quite himself and the stupid drugs he had been given what still clouding his judgment. He walked back to the door and placed his ear on the door.

" stupid bastard" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He walks back over to the chair, and plopped down into the chair all the while muttering under his breath. Everything was falling apart ever since he came back nothing has gone his way and he was pretty sure it was not his fault at least that was what he thought... When in all reality it was. He got up and walked to the couch, plopped down, and continued to mutter. Right as he began drifting off to sleep Naruto walked out of the room. He attempted to sneak past the halfway sleeping man. He felt a cold chill run down his spine, he turned around to find Sasuke glaring at him.

" so uh what up" sasuke hissed at him.

" nothing much teme" naruto whispered with a gentle snicker.

" bullshit" sasuke muttered. naruto turned, and looked at him

" you're the one who is full of shit." Naruto growled

" Oh really how so?" Sasuke smiled sweetly as if he was covering up his tracks.

" well if I told you I wouldn't be a very good friend now wouldn't I." Naruto smiled the same smile.

" last time I checked you weren't a good friend in the first place." Sasuke looked at him and naruto turned and it simply said...

" i win" and walked out the door.

" yeah I know... And it's killing me..." Sasuke mummbled to himself.

Sakura's point of view

I woke up this morning with a headache and Narutos jacket still on. I got up to look in the mirror only to find I looked like shit. my makeup was halfway down my face. I was crying half the entire night. I hoped that Sasuke didn't hear me especially after what Naruto had said to me that night, or even that I was pregnant. He would probably try to kill me or worse. My life was becoming more and more complicated in the worst sort are ways. The longer Sasuke stayed here the harder it will be to hide everything. I opend the door and made me way tward the kitchen only to hear groaning coming from inside the bathroom. I tiptoed to the door and gently opend it only to find Sasuke bent over the toilet throwing his guts up. He looked really sick. His skin was really pale and he was covered in sweat.

" what the hell did they give me"Sasuke quietly said between breaths and quietly laid down on the bathroom floor wimpering. He looked up just long enough to see me. He growled and turn his head.

" and what do you want..." He would not look at me. i knew he was going to get sick because of the experimental medication that Tsunade gave him but somehow I had it in My head that is was gonna be worse than just throwing up. She felt a little relieved because she was preparing herself for something awful.

" are you OK" he turned and looked at her

" does it look like I'm OK?" Are then he turned around again. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his forehead, he was burning up. Sasuke smacked my hand away and growled.

Sasukes POV

oh joy... the stupid bitch had me cornerd in her bathroom and whatever the stupid shit they shoved down my throught was... it was coming back up and oh god did it fucking BURN. I just wanted to kill somebody especially Tsunade. My head felt like it was going to expload and every part of my fucking body felt like someone was slicing it open with a dull knife and saying i was miserable would be an understatement. I was ten seconds from banging my head against the wall and knocking myself out. Fuck I dont know what hurt worse my head or trying to breath.

"Sakura you home?" Oh Holy SHIT! THAT BETTER NOT BE WHO I THINK IT IS!

"I wanted to check up on you two, I was going threw my research on the drug i used and forgot all about the last few people i used it on got so sick they ether died or asked me to kill them (insert evil laugh here)"... Please tell me shes fucking kidding me.

"oh... Your joking right?" Sakura looked up at the MELLON CHESTED BITCH!

"Ah about that... I gave him the wrong drug the one i thought i gave him was different than the one i DID give him... (insert another evil laugh here)... but im sure Sasuy here can take it... OH! yes i forgot and he is going to permanently stay here, the ambu dont want to babysit anymore." YES YOU MELLON CHESTED FREAK LETS ETHER KILL ME OR SCREW MY LIFE UP EVEN MORE BY MAKIN ME STAY WITH HEEEERRRRR! (mentaly points at sakura but stays calm and says what he usualy says... nothing)wait... DUD SHE JUST FUCKING CALL ME SASUY! I sat in the corner wishing they would both just drop dead.

"Yo Sakura i know i was here just last knight but you wanna get some ramen with me?" WHY ME! Naruto walked in... I KNOW LETS JUST HAVE A GOD DAM PARTY WILE WHERE FUCKING AT IT!

Sakuras POV

Sasuke looked PISSED... and im sure if he was given something that may kill him Tsunade most likely did it on purpous... she hated him. Tsunade began to dig threw her pocket and pulled out a blue bottel of neon blue powder.

"here get him to drink this after every meal or when you think he needs it its the strongest pain meds i have." she handed me the bottel.

"oh and Naruto im sure Sakura would love to go get ramen with you" Sasuke gave her a I hope you die look and Naruto got his cute excited puppy look and he trotted in. I looked up at him and smiled... after all he was my knight in shining armour. I turned to look at Sauke one more time and looked to Tsunade in sort of a can i go now? sort of way. She nodded at me and we walked out.

Normal POV

Tsunade got down close to Sasukes face and started laughing.

"i really REALLY hope this kills you... this was never even about getting info out of you, of it would have been for that then i would have asked better questions in that little investigation we had... the DRUG i did give you was for torturing the information out... then later getting rid of the suspect compleatly lests just say its a package deal, I may give you the antidote if I think your mature enough to Take care of sakura after what you did... oh wait i forgot you dont even know exactly what you've done yet..." Tsunade grabbed Sasukes chin and pulled his face forward. " would you like me to tell you exactly what you did" she laughed again.

" I would rather not hear about it you stupid bitch." sasuke growled at her. Tsunade slapped him as hard as she could leaving a large angry red bruse. Sasuke bit his bottem lip to keep himself from wimpering.

"hurts dosent it sasuke its because the drug makes all your nervs ultra sensitive" she shoved her finger into his cheek " and it will only get worse... the stupid powder will only last you about a month ot two and then your on your own so i would get your act together before that happens, and i wasent kidding whn i said it was the strongest pain meds we had... dont get me wrong i hate you but im sure sakura would want me to give you something for the pain unfortunatly ill give you 4 months tops before you drop dead... so i would play nice soon" she got up and began to walk out. " oh and sasuke my dear i would drink something all that throwing up your going to do will make you dehydrated" she laughed again and walked out.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND I HAD HIGH HOPES FOR THIS CHAP BUT THE WRIGHTERS BLOCK KICKED IN GRRRRRRRRRRR . well it looks like ill have to end this chap here until i find out what im gong to wright next ... ideas would be nice :D and i actualy typed most of this chap so the grammer is bad...


End file.
